At present, tumor ablation is a treatment option with minimum invasion against cancers. When tumor ablation is performed, the ablation area should have a proper size, thereby influencing normal tissues and structures surrounding the tumor as little as possible while destructing the entire tumor. Therefore, to have a proper margin between the tumor boundary and the boundary of the ablation area is the key to tumor ablation success.
In the prior art, the common way to determine a tumor ablation margin is to compare the pre-operative and post-operative computed tomography (CT) images, so as to confirm whether there is a proper margin between the pre-operative tumor area and the post-operative ablation area. In the above-mentioned manner, the post-operative CT image must be used; therefore, the determination and assessment of the tumor ablation margin can only be performed after the operation, and the tumor ablation margin cannot be determined during the operation. When the size of the ablation area is small, after this tumor ablation has been completed, tumor ablation needs to be performed again, until a proper tumor ablation margin is obtained, resulting in repeated tumor ablation surgeries against the same tumor.